


All Of Me, I Give You Authority

by starsnatched



Series: Fangs On My Neck (Now You're Mine) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Character Study, Degradation, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom Nakamoto Yuta, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry that this is so long, Jaehyun says fuck a lot, M/M, Might add more tags, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oh My God, Practice safe sex if you're not committed to one person yet people, Relationship Study, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Submission, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Yuta calls Jaehyun his little alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnatched/pseuds/starsnatched
Summary: "Breakyou?” The older man’s eyes go dark, as if a switch had been flipped. “You want me to break you, Jaehyun?”“Y-yes,” The younger whispers out, and he feels very small in Yuta’s presence. He’s scared, but he also anticipates. “Yes.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Fangs On My Neck (Now You're Mine) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859527
Comments: 14
Kudos: 294





	All Of Me, I Give You Authority

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, I kind of got carried away and now I have 9-10 pages worth of sadness (at first) then sex
> 
> I feel like I wasn't able to write this part to its full potential and I'm scared that I wasn't able to flesh this out nicely, so I'm really, really sorry if this didn't meet your expectations. But hey! I tried. I'll do better next time. Yes, there is still a lot i have in mind for these two. Please do stick around and look forward to the future parts!
> 
> Anyway, I'd appreciate any comments you have. Enjoy!

When Jaehyun wakes up, the first thing he does is throw off his blankets. He groans and flips onto his stomach, feeling strangely hot. 

“Fuck.” He says, his face smushed into the pillows as his hands go to his hair. He pulls it and feels pain zip through his body. He grinds on his mattress, because there’s that underlying need, but abruptly stops when he hears someone chuckle.

“That intense, huh?” The ravenet whips his head to find Yuta sitting up on his bed, watching the whole thing go down. There’s an amused sparkle in the older man’s eye that for some reason Jaehyun doesn’t like, so he bares his canine teeth. The blonde raises his hands up, “Woah, there. I’m not making fun of you.”

Jaehyun growls. and the cheerfulness melts from Yuta’s face. His eyes narrow, ready to fight back.

“I don’t care if you’re in rut,” The blonde growls back. “I’m still the older alpha here.”

The Korean sags at the other’s rough tone— literally just goes limp. He rasps out, “S-sorry, hyung. Rut is… rut is too much.”

Yuta sighs and runs a hand through his hair, getting up from his bed to sit on the Korean’s own. He tries to roll Jaehyun onto his back, who groans. The blonde man pretends he doesn’t see the taller’s hand clutch at his crotch and instead asks, “Can you sit up?” 

Jaehyun tries to boost himself with his other arm, but he just flops back onto his bed in defeat. Yuta has to pull the taller man up, and the ravenet’s free arm automatically wraps itself around the older man’s neck. His head lolls forward to bury itself into the Japanese man’s neck as well, taking in the nutmeg scent.

“Jae—” Yuta says, trying to push off the younger alpha, but he holds steadfast. “We need to talk.” 

The ravenet purrs, and kitten licks the bare skin. He suddenly snarls, and it makes the older man grab a fistful of black hair and force Jaehyun back. The Japanese man is surprised because the ravenet’s teeth are gritted as if he’s in pain from the anger, but his eyes are filled with tears and a sense of sadness Yuta’s never seen before. He looks scared, like he doesn’t know who he is. It’s a little sad, when Yuta thinks about it. “Jaehyun?”

“H-hyung,” The man whimpers, but bares his fangs for a second, before he essentially tries to force his lips down. Jaehyun shakes his head, and he looks lost. “I’m an a-alpha, right?”

“What are you saying?”

“You s-saw me… d-doing _that_ —” The Korean spits out, as if ashamed of himself. “B-but I’m still an alpha, r-right? Hyung, p-please tell me I’m still a-an alpha.”

“Jaehyunnie—” The nickname gives the younger goosebumps; should he be happy that he was called as such, or should he follow his instincts and fight? He surges forward to bite the other man’s throat, but is stopped not by Yuta, but by his own hesitation. Jaehyun looks like a kicked puppy, because what does he do now? Who even _is_ he? “Jaehyun.”

The older man keeps his hand in the black locks, but his grip has loosened; Yuta doesn’t want to provoke the other into anger, or to cause unnecessary pain. “Jaehyun, you’re still an alpha.”

Said alpha looked so expectant, so hopeful for validation that Yuta keeps going, “Seeing that was… a shock. Yeah, I was surprised. But you’re still an alpha.”

“Your scent is one of an alpha,” The blonde leans forward to sniff strong, spicy cinnamon. His lips are right beside the ravenet’s ear, who whines at the Japanese man’s whispers as his free hand travels to thumb at the other’s lips. He doesn’t flinch when he feels the mouth wobble, even if he knows that the younger man would bite his hand off if he wanted to. “You have the fangs of an alpha.”

He pulls back to see how hard Jaehyun is holding himself back from crying, and he releases his hold on the black hair to run a hand through it, observing the big, wet eyes, the red nose, and the swollen lips that are bitten so as to not break down. The Korean looks so fragile, but Yuta is impressed because he sees how determined the younger man is to hold the pieces of himself together.

“And,” Yuta says, using both hands to travel down to grab the Korean’s hips. Jaehyun gasps, which turns into a growl. The blonde tightens his grip, making said growl lose its intensity and fade into a whimper. “Your knot’s leaking.” 

They both look down to see a wet spot on Jaehyun’s boxers. The ravenet lets out a surprised yelp at the same time the older man lets out a chuckle, “See? You’re an alpha.”

“T-then why am I—” Jaehyun gulps, using his own hands to grip the other’s shoulders. His instincts tell him to push Yuta away, but he wants to bring the older closer. “Why d-do I want—?”

“Why do you want alphas?” The blonde makes the choice for him, slowly and gently bringing the Korean closer to him by the hips so he can hug him. He does this even if he knows Jaehyun would very well wrestle him in a sudden fight for dominance. Yuta feels nails dig into his shoulder and Jaehyun nod against him. He hums, thinking hard; he knows he has to choose his words carefully.

“You want who you want. It’s who you are,” The shorter murmurs. “That’s not so bad.”

“Then why do I—” A few stray tears trickle down, and Jaehyun furiously wipes them away. “Why is something telling me to _hate_ it?”

“Jaehyun—”

“I d-dont get it! Something’s t-telling me that it’s w-wrong,” the ravenet shakes like a leaf, and the words are hissed out, weighed with bitterness. In contrast to the Japanese man’s gentle embrace, he practically crushes Yuta’s shoulders and shoves him down the bed. He’s straddling the shorter man, teeth bared. “I just want i-it to s-stop!” 

Jaehyun surges forward with the intent to bite, driven by his instincts, but he’s stopped with a firm hand on his neck and a surge of the strong smell of nutmeg. He moans, going limp and sagging in Yuta’s hold. “I—”

“You want it to stop?” The older says, flipping themselves so that it’s the ravenet laying on the bed. He keeps his hand on the other’s neck, careful to not choke the Korean— just a careful reminder that it’s there. His other hand grips on his waist, and Jaehyun wants to squirm because wherever Yuta touches him, it’s searing hot. “What do you want to stop?”

“J-just,” Jaehyun whispers, squirming. The blonde’s hands remain unyielding, and he’s burning up. “I want my i-instincts to stop. H-hyung, make it stop. P-please?” 

“Are you sure?” Yuta isn’t stupid. He knows what the younger man is asking for. He’s certain his inner alpha is practically watering at the mouth at the offer, but the Japanese man knows when to rein his impulses in. The younger however, is in his rut; it’s a wonder he managed to stay coherent this long. “Jaehyun, I could hurt you. No... I shouldn’t even be considering this. Jaehyun, this is your rut talking—”

“H-hyung!” The younger growls, shaking. His instincts tell him to fight, but it’s not what he wants. “It’s not… I’m n-not— I’m still me, I promise! Just—”

Jaehyun surprises both Yuta as he bares his neck, an obvious act of submission. He strains himself as he exposes his neck and whimpers, and by the looks of it, it's a voluntary act. “I d-don't care if you make it h-hurt. Just b-break me, hyung.”

“ _Break _you?” The older man’s eyes go dark, as if a switch had been flipped. “You want me to break you, Jaehyun?”__

__“Y-yes,” The younger whispers out, and he feels very small in Yuta’s presence. He’s scared, but he also anticipates. “Yes.”_ _

__“You better not get mad at me for this,” The blonde says, using both of his hands to run down the Korean’s body. He smirks when he feels Jaehyun jolt against him.“Safeword is clover. I don’t hear it, I don’t stop.”_ _

__“God, hyung, just get on with it a-already.” The ravenet grits out, but he clams up when Yuta looks at him with cold eyes._ _

__“That’s not how you ask for things,” The shorter says. He yanks down the other man’s boxers, making Jaehyun let out a squeak as he reflexively tries to cover his dick. “When you want something, what do you say?”_ _

__“P-please—?” The ravenet forces out, but he jerks when he feels his hands being slapped away. He can feel Yuta’s hand wrap around his throbbing knot and pump it once, twice. He sobs, “P-please!”_ _

__“Good boy,” The older coos, but then suddenly stops all movement. Jaehyun is shaking, and he wants to beg, but his inner alpha is trying to hold onto the last shreds of pride. “Wait, we need a condom.”_ _

__Yuta nonchalantly removes himself from the younger as he gets up to rummage through his own bedside table. With great effort, Jaehyun whines, wanting physical contact; a condom is really fucking unsatisfying when in rut._ _

__The Japanese man doesn’t miss a beat, “We’ve both been sleeping around with other people before this, so we need a condom,” he says as he pulls out a pack of condoms. He takes one out and throws it into the ravenet’s general direction, which lands on his stomach. When Jaehyun holds it up to his face, it says ‘Ultrathin’. “I’m on PrEp pills, you’re probably on PrEp pills, but still. Better to be safe than sorry.”_ _

__“L-lube—” The younger points to the convenience store bag. Yuta follows his eyes and smirks, upending the plastic to catch the bottle of lube in his hands. The words ‘SILICONE-BASED’ were printed on the front in big, bold letters._ _

__“Maybe… next time, I’ll fuck you without a condom,” The blonde says, straddling Jaehyun’s stomach again. He’s cheeky, and the Korean man’s instincts want him to wipe off the smug grin on the older alpha’s face. The younger can’t stop himself from snarling, hands scrambling so he could push the shorter man off him. Yuta pins his arms down, and his eyes look mockingly disappointed, “No? Jaehyunnie doesn’t want me to to fuck him into the mattress?”_ _

__“No, I fucking don’t!” The younger’s sneer wobbles when he feels a knee being shoved between his legs. In his rut-filled haze, he can’t help but grind onto it. It’s not as satisfying as actually fucking into something or someone, but the friction still feels so good. “I d-don’t—”_ _

__“Sure you don’t,” The blonde has a shit-eating grin on his face when he sees how Jaehyun rubs against him. He bends down to nose against the other’s neck, breathes in the addicting cinnamon smell; it’s a little overpowering, but Yuta can’t get enough of it. “Submit to me.”_ _

__“Are you fucking crazy? I’m an alpha, I’m— hey!” Jaehyun’s inner alpha has fully taken over, and it has no qualms about being nasty; even if they were to submit in the end, they don’t intend on going down without a fight. But Yuta doesn’t pay them mind— in fact, he just leans back and moves the taller’s legs this way and that, shimmying the pair of boxers before throwing it somewhere in their room. “Get the fuck off me—”_ _

__“You don’t really want me to stop,” The Japanese man mutters as he takes in the sight. Jaehyun is breathing heavily, red as a tomato. Anger swims in the taller’s eyes but if Yuta looks closely, there’s some sort of expectation, too. “I know you don’t.”_ _

__There’s a slight beat of hesitation before Jaehyun snaps, “I’m an alpha, I don’t need— w-wha...?” He wriggles when he feels cold fingers stroke his asshole. He feels slippery lube coating it, and a shudder wracks his body._ _

__Jaehyun lets out a warning growl, a deep rumble from his chest and it takes the older man back with surprise. It takes a millisecond for Yuta to respond with his own snarl, releasing his scent as a warning of his own. The pheromones make the younger whimper, the taste of nutmeg heavy on both his tongue and his mind, and he unconsciously shrinks and bares his neck just a bit._ _

__“Relax,” The blonde says as he lets a finger gently push its way inside. “I’ll be as gentle as possible.”_ _

__“N-no fucking way, no fucking—” The younger keens when he feels the finger wiggle inside him. He pants, slinging an arm to cover his face while his other hand shoots down to grip his cock. Jaehyun quickly strokes himself, and the sensations make him shiver. “Ngh!”_ _

__“Good boy,” Yuta says as he inches in with another finger. He scissors them, and his chest blooms with pride when he sees how the ravenet thrashes. He was the one breaking Jaehyun down, only he can see the younger like this. “You’re really tight. You haven’t been touching yourself lately?”_ _

“No I—” Jaehyun gasps out and looks down. The squelch of lube sounds dirty, and something tells him that he should be the one that should be shoving fingers up someone’s ass, but the feeling of it leaves sparks to dance across his body. “N-not since— _ah_ —” 

__“Aw it’s okay, little alpha,” The tone in the blonde’s voice is overly sweet. “I’ll loosen you real nice for later.”_ _

__“No, no no—” The younger sobs out, scrambling. The way his voice cracks and how the taller man is struggling makes Yuta stop. He leans down to nose at the mop of black hair, concern washing over him._ _

__“Safeword?” The shorter man whispers, trying to figure out with his nose if the cinnamon scent has soured._ _

“N-no! D-dont stop—?” Jaehyun’s voice is high, and he sounds unsure. He makes another noise of confusion, and squirms when he feels the digits inside him drag against his insides. “It just… f-feels weird? Never r-really had someone else do this—” 

__“That’s cute,” Yuta says, sliding down and poking his nose against the taller’s cheek. There’s a soft smile there, and it somehow warms the ravenet’s heart. He grumbles against the elder, who continues speaking, “Really cute.”_ _

__“It’s not c-cute,” The Korean mumbles, but groans when he feels another finger enter him and how they twist this way and that inside him. He weakly shoves the older away, “Q-quit scenting m-me.”_ _

__“You just smell so good,” The Japanese man breathes out, doing his best to stretch Jaehyun out. “All for me.”_ _

A groan resonates throughout the room, “C-can you just fucking _fuck_ me a-already?” 

__“Thought you didn’t want a dick up your ass.” Yuta says cheekily, but slowly removes his fingers. He lets them drag along the walls, and relishes in the way of how the younger jerks and tries to suppress his whines._ _

__The younger lets out a little yap, almost as if he’s just a tiny puppy instead of the intimidating alpha people always see him as. He slaps a hand to his mouth, looking scandalized, before removing it to reveal red cheeks, “J-just hurry up—”_ _

__“What do you say when you want something?” The shorter man teases as he pulls back completely to take off his own boxers. Jaehyun can’t help but stare, and when the blonde looks up to catch his gaze, he immediately looks away, shy._ _

__“P-please.”_ _

__“Please what?” Yuta prods him, and he looks self-satisfied. “Who are you talking to, Jaehyunnie?”_ _

__The younger wants to bite the self-righteous grin off his face, but he complies. He forces out, “Please, h-hyung.”_ _

__“No,” Yuta deadpans as he chucks his shorts to some other part of the room. He strokes himself a few times before rolling on the condom, smirking when the cinnamon drifting in the room became heavier and sweeter. “It’s ‘please alpha’. Say it.”_ _

__“P-please—” Jaehyun’s neck veins pop out as he visibly struggles. He shakes his head, and the way he does is so violent that the older uses both hands to cup his face. The ravenet is snapping his teeth, trying to bite, but at the same time he’s trying to hold himself back; his instincts wouldn’t let him stoop so low. “P-p-plea—”_ _

__“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t make you say it,” Yuta says, he makes the younger look him in the eyes. The blonde feels guilty, and even though the younger told him to break him down, it’s hard to follow through when he sees how the ravenet struggles to obey. “Let’s just drop it, okay? I’m sorry for forcing you to say something you’re not—”_ _

“ _Please_ , alpha,” The taller wheezes out, and he takes in air as if he just finished a marathon. A stray tear falls from one of his eyes, and the older man immediately uses a finger to sweep it away. Jaehyun looks into his eyes, and they look like they’re far away. “Please, a-alpha. Please?” 

__“Oh, Jaehyun.” Yuta mutters, and he kisses one of his cheeks as a way to comfort the older, his heartstrings felt as if they’re pulled taut. He knows that an alpha in rut can respond with violence with what he’s about to do, but he does his best to sweeten his nutmeg scent to further reassure the taller man._ _

__When the Korean man suddenly turns his head to connect their lips, Yuta is shocked. Jaehyun realizes what he just did and shoves the other away, gasping. He’s looking everywhere but at the alpha in front of him, “H-hyung— Shit, I’m so—”_ _

__Jaehyun shuts up when he feels a hand cup his cheek again, and his head is being turned to look at the blonde again. Yuta’s eyes are filled with confusion, apprehension, but there’s some shyness and a little hope there too. He leans forward but he pauses just for a second, nervous, before he closes the distance between them._ _

__For some reason, the ravenet’s instincts flare, and he growls in the kiss. Yuta responds with his own growl, and their teeth clash while their tongues dance. In the rough makeout session, the blonde’s hands scramble around for the bottle of lube while Jaehyun’s hands wrap around the older’s neck and incessantly tugs on the blonde hair, all the while never parting._ _

__“Ow! You—” Yuta pulls back, his voice angry while the other man looks triumphant, the little shit. “You bit my tongue.”_ _

__Jaehyun just flashes a pearly smile, showing off how his fangs are more noticeable because of his rut. The older narrows his eyes, “I’ll make you regret that.”_ _

__The Korean man just scoffs, seemingly dismissing him, but looks at the other expectantly when he watches how Yuta squeezes out a generous amount of lube from the bottom, coating his condom-covered dick in it._ _

__When the shorter man looks up, he chuckles, “What’s with that face?”_ _

__“What face? What am I doing?”_ _

__“You look like you want me to fuck you.” Yuta says, lining up his cock. The ravenet bristles, and tries to boost himself up._ _

“No fucking way! I— _oh fuck!_ ” Jaehyun cries out and flops back onto the bed when the older enters him, sheathes half of his dick straight away. The younger is still groaning, wiggling around the bed. “W-why the fuck are you so b-big? H-holy shit.” 

__“Alpha are big, baby,” Yuta says, shallowly pumping in and out, trying to inch himself in a little deeper each time. “You know that.”_ _

__“No it's just—” Jaehyun says, panting and unconsciously clenches. The Japanese man hisses._ _

__“Loosen up, little alpha,” Yuta mutters, “I could hurt you if you don’t.”_ _

“I said I d-don’t care if y-you hurt m-me,” The taller man says, rolling his head back before looking up at him with blazing eyes, a challenge. “If you’re gonna f-fuck me, then alpha up and— _ah!_ ” 

He whimpers when the blonde pulls back then slams right back in. The lube makes the slide easier, but it’s impossible to ignore the size and how it splits him in half, and how through the condom he can still _feel_ Yuta. 

__“Try and keep talking shit, bitch,” The shorter man snarls, gripping the ravenet’s hips and pistoning in and out, never letting up. His pace is punishing, rough and fast, and it knocks the wind right out of Jaehyun every time he thrusts back inside. “Why aren’t you running your mouth now, little alpha?”_ _

__The ravenet opens his mouth to say something, anything, but he just… can’t. He tries to make up for it by letting out an airy growl to show that he’s still fighting, and it makes Yuta laugh because he just looks like an annoyed little puppy._ _

“Can’t speak, can you?” The blonde says, moaning at how tight Jaehyun is, how he just seems to suck him in. _Next time_ , he tells himself, _I’m fucking him raw_. 

__Yuta runs a hand up the younger man’s body, hiking up his shirt to reveal hard abs. All of a sudden, Jaehyun lets out a high-pitched moan. He stiffens and thrusts his hips up, shaking. The older is confused, until his mouth drops open and he stops moving, “Holy shit, did you just come dry?”_ _

__“I—” Jaehyun coughs out, hips crashing onto the mattress. He’s still shaking, and when he looks down he just sees his popped knot, heavy against his stomach and in an angry shade of red. “Fuck, I n-need to knot—”_ _

__“Nuh uh. You’re gonna come on my dick, nothing else.” Yuta picks up where he left off, lets his hips smack against the other’s ass. The younger cries out wordlessly, legs reflexively hooking around the shorter’s hips and hands grabbing onto the Japanese man’s shoulders._ _

“Need to k-knot,” Jaehyun shakes his head, and tears cascade down his face freely. His fingernails dig into the older man’s skin, and when his hands move down, they leave a burning sensation even though Yuta’s still wearing his shirt. He tries to meet the older man’s pace by grinding against his hips, sobbing, “P-please, _please_ , alpha— Let m-me knot please—” 

__Yuta uses a hand to wrap around the other’s dick, stroking it messily, “Since you wanna come so badly, I’ll be nice and help you get you off with my hand. See, isn’t alpha so nice?”_ _

“Alpha,” Jaehyun cries, eyes watery and wide. He’s silently begging, but he’s not sure what exactly he’s begging for. “Alpha, alpha, _alpha_.” 

__“ _Fuck_ baby,” The shorter pants, throwing his head back. “You’re amazing. You're so good for me.”_ _

__“Alpha,” When Yuta looks down at the younger, Jaehyun is baring his fangs. He opens his mouth and closes it again, mimicking a bite. Now, Yuta isn’t stupid; he knows what Jaehyun is asking for. Given the circumstances, it might only be a temporary bite _ ~~which is kind of disappointing~~_ , but it is what it is— a claiming mark. “C-can I?”_ _

__“Why should I let you?” The blonde teases him, feeling sweat drip down his temple. “I thought you didn’t want alphas, hmm?”_ _

__“No, no, I wuh-want,” The ravenet rasps, almost choking on his tears. His fangs ache, wanting to mark and claim the other alpha. “Want y-you, a-alpha! Want yuh-you so bad, Wuh-want you to be m-mine, wanna b-be yours, please p-please pleas—”_ _

__The Japanese man laughs, slowing down so he can move his shirt and reveal the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He leans down, voice filled with promises, “Claim me, baby. Go on.”_ _

__The younger man needed no more to be said, immediately reaching to sink his teeth into the exposed skin. They both moan, and Yuta speeds up both his hips and his hand._ _

__“Ah! Ah! Mm—” The taller man’s moans become muffled due to how his mouth is occupied, but his warning is followed by him shaking again, and this time he really comes. Long ropes of white stain both their shirts— some even managed to reach Jaehyun’s neck. The blonde lets out a quiet whimper, having to stop completely because of how the younger clamps on him like he doesn’t want to let go._ _

__Jaehyun bites deeper, removing his mouth after a moment to lick the rising beads of blood away. Yuta shivers at the feeling, and he feels content when he hears a gruff voice say, “Mine.”_ _

__When the younger pulls away and flops onto the bed, he has a dopey smile on his face. He giggles and wipes away the come that managed to splatter onto his neck, like he just wasn’t dicked down by his roommate. “Mine.”_ _

__“Mhm, yours.” Yuta purrs, and looks down at the bite the other man made. It’s red around the edges and it’s deep, but for some strange reason, makes the alpha in him giddy. They need to have a conversation about all this when the rut is over and done with._ _

“Would you be a good little alpha and let me milk you, baby? After all, you're in rut.” The shorter one asks in an overly sweet voice, grinding into the tightness to prove his point. Jaehyun whines, but looks at him with a smirk. He takes off his soiled shirt and throws it all the while Yuta marvels at the muscular body, and how his skin is unmarked. For now. 

“C’mon hyung, that was nothing. I thought you were gonna make me _submit_?” He grins cheekily, and his fangs are tainted a light pink from the blood. Yuta narrows his eyes, a growl rumbling from his chest. The Japanese man takes off his own shirt and throws it. 

__“Yeah, you will,” He says as nutmeg and cinnamon dance around and compliment one another. His voice holds many untold promises as he thrusts in once again, loving the way Jaehyun whimpers as his fragile facade crumbles. Only for him to see. “You’re my little alpha after all.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Screams into the void
> 
> twitter: starsnatched


End file.
